ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Attack Of Jared
The Attack Of Jared is the second episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix Synopsis Brendan fights Jared for the first time. The Episode is in a warehouse, sitting and doing nothing but watching TV Jared: Why is Brendan suddenly so popular? Is it because he has something that I don’t? remembers why Jared: Oh yeah! Because of that thing on his wrist! Now how did it work again? TV shows a video of Brendan and an evil caped man fighting in a field, Brendan punches the Modelatrix, he turns into a small bug creature. Bug Bomber: himself, Whats… The… POINT OF THIS ALIEN? AAAAGH! Bomber then spits out a plasma ball. Bug Bomber: Great, now what do I do? Balance on this thing? Bomber falls off the ball and lands flat on his face. plasma ball hits the evil caped man, the ball explodes, but the man survives. Bug Bomber: Oh ho! YOU ARE SO DEAD! Bomber proceeds to make a bigger plasma ball, but the caped man kicks Bug Bomber who crashes into a wall. Bug Bomber: OW! At least I still have my ball! Man kicks it into the wall. Bug Bomber gasps in horror. ball explodes, launching Bug Bomber on the otherside of the field. Bug Bomber: And there goes my ball… Sighs But I still need to continue fighting! Bomber proceeds to make another ball. Bug Bomber: Time to get your butt kicked! Bomber launches the ball! It hits the man, defeating him. Bug Bomber: Yes! YESSS! YEEESSSSS! badge on Bug Bomber’s Chest begins to glow red, he turns back into Brendan. News Reporter: This just in, BRENDAN SAVED THE DAY AGAIN! Jared: Oh, of course… THAT’S HOW IT WORKS! Soon, Brendan will just be an average kid that no one understands. Theme Song News Reporter: What alien did you use? Brendan: I’ll call it Bug Bomber! News Reporter: This just in, Brendan has a new alien! Bug Bomber! Brendan: Are you always gonna say “This just in”? News Reporter: YES! Brendan: Okay then… News Reporter: Okay then, so um… What are you gonna do now? Brendan: I’M GONNA WATCH FAIRLY ODD PARENTS! News Reporter: Can I come? Brendan: No. Scene find Brendan at home, watching Fairly odd parents, Brendan then suddenly gets a visitor, It’s Jared. Brendan: We don’t give money, or donate to charities, or- interrupts. Jared: I don’t want that, I want YOUR WATCH! stares at him for a few seconds, and then slams the door in Jared’s face. Jared: I just want to look at it! opens the door, he shows Jared how it works. Brendan: All you have to do is turn it on, it’ll show a holographic interface, then the faceplate will open and show the core, punch it and bammo! You’re an alien! Jared: Right… BYE! Jared had scanned Brendan’s Modelatrix using a secret device and it was sent to his computer, he was laughing evilly. End Scene is at his warehouse. Jared: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I’ll now use this data to re-create the Modelatrix! was hearing this through the window and he jumped through. Brendan: Alright Buzz brain! Time to be defeated! Jared: Oh really? Let’s see then! Because I scanned your Modelatrix onto the computer! punches the Modelatrix’s core as usual, he began mutating as usual, his skull becoming upside down, and everything on him becoming white! He had become an [[Ectonurite]! Spiritus: Oh, this is new… Jared: Bring it! begins to try and punch Spiritus, but Spiritus becomes intangible, thus making Jared miss. Jared: Damn! I’ll get you now! throws Jared out of the window, but Jared jumps back in and kicks Spiritus Jared: Oh look! If it isn’t the ghost that lost to me! Spiritus: Oh… Fell over… Eh? becomes intangible. I never thought I’d say this but… umm… Uh… Ah forget it! punches Jared, he then carries Jared to the roof. Spiritus: Say goodnight! LOSER! drops Jared, he falls flat on his face. Jared: I’m not done yet! orange juice on Spiritus. Spiritus: Oh man… Jared: Take this! proceeds to beat up Spiritus, who then becomes defeated. Spiritus: Oww… badge starts to flash red, he transforms back to Brendan. Jared: Looks like I win! Brendan: Not really! I just deleted all your data you scanned. Jared: When? Brendan: Before you entered! Jared: Oh… Is that so? Brendan: Yes. Jared: Oh… Dammit! Brendan: Well I best be going home… walks away… Jared: I’ll just scan it again, I mean hey? At least I know how it works now! THE END. Major Events *Brendan Fights Jared for the first time *Jared is introduced Characters *Brendan *Jared *Mysterious Caped Man (first appearance) *News Reporter Aliens Used *Bug Bomber (first appearance) *Spiritus (first appearance) Trivia *This episode shows that Brendan likes The Fairly Odd Parents! Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes